My Alliance Is Dumb
My Alliance Is Dumb is the fourth episode of Survivor: Ecuador. Story 'Day 10' Cuenca The tribe try and move on from the split that appeared at the previous tribal council, making it a priority to unite those that votes against one another. TJ feels particularly on edge, knowing that he has exposed himself to Michael as working with the other side. TJ tries to make amends with Michael, knowing it would be useful having him as an ally later on in the game. Overall, Topaz is seen as the weakest member of the tribe, and one not stable enough to keep around in the game. Meanwhile, Ben decides to play the game more aggressively, knowing that he's reaching a point where standing out is becoming more crucial, particularly in that the weaker Cuenca members are being voted out. He also begins to notice cracks forming in the group, and that there may be a liar amongst those he trusts. Brendan keeps going over the previous tribal council in his head, making it his mission to fully understand what went on in order to be able to move forward with his own game, although he gets much of the information wrong, and begins to muddle himself. Quito The tribe continues to be quiet, with everyone feeling their position is good enough to avoid trying too hard strategically. Despite being generally quiet, Jacob sees his position as one that is strong. Brenelle continues to act irrationally, deciding that he is going to throw the challenge in order to go to tribal council and vote out members of his tribe. 'Immunity Challenge' Challenge: Mini-Game Galore Each tribe must select three individuals to take on one of three mini-games. The tribes scores will be put together, with the highest score earning the most points. The tribe with the most points wins immunity. Winner: Cuenca Note - Neither tribe managed to submit a score for Balance, and were both criticized by the host for failing to take part. 'Day 12' Cuenca After winning the challenge, Cuenca's spirits are high, despite the fact that they still had one less score than they were asked for. Ben criticizes alliance members Brendan and Seth for failing to take part, noting that both Michael and TJ put themselves forward. Seth feels bad for failing to compete, and begins to notice that he isn't as big of a player as he had hoped to become, giving him the indication that he needs to step up in future so that he may seem of value to his tribe. Quito After losing their second challenge, the Quito tribe get to work in deciding which of them should be the next voted out, with many inactives to choose from. Dana tells her alliance to target Jackson for his inactivity and for not participating in the challenge, which greatly annoys Carraid, who notes that Dana herself hasn't been competing. Whilst the group target outsider Jackson, Brenelle continues living in the belief that he is running the game, and that he is easily making his way through to an eventual win. At tribal council, the majority alliance stick together in order to target Jackson, who has proven himself to be socially awkward and a liability in challenges, sending him home in a 6-1 vote. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running